mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Kasukabe Yō
Kasukabe Yō ' (春日部 耀, ''Kasukabe You) is the third protagonist of "Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?". Yō is a young teenage girl from the future and currently one of the core members of the community No Name bearing the gifts of Genome Tree and No Former. Appearance Yō is a petite young girl with short brown hair that she keeps back with a hair clip. She usually wears an open white and blue jacket, that is ankle-length and splits into two ends past her thighs. She also wears a white blouse underneath and a pair of orange pumpkin shorts, as well as black knee-high socks and tall brown boots. A blue band is wrapped twice around her wrists and around her neck is her Gift Genome Tree which she got from her father. The wood carving is attacked to a black band necklace. When utilizing her Gift's true power the wood carving changes into an item or piece of armor for Yō to utilize. Pegasus Boots: Her wood carving transforms and forms into silver, armor boots with wings adorn on them. Personality Introverted and laconic, Yō is a very quiet and introverted girl, preferring the company of her many animal friends than actual people. Before arriving in Little Garden, she had yet to make a human friend, and as a result her friendship with the Names is very precious to her. Despite her quiet nature, Yō is anything but shy and approaches most situations, both dangerous and mundane, with confidence, as well as showing great curiosity towards the world. Though she is driven to prove her worth and help her friends, Yō still struggles to accept help in return, as shown by her reluctance to take a partner into her Gift Game against Ayesha and Jack, a trait the latter was able to notice. Yō's personality takes from her father who used to be laconic and caring to his comrades. She is friendly, despite showing little emotions other than times when she's hungry or satiated, and fiercely protective of her friends. Yō is also a bright young girl and a fast learner, being able to copy and utilize Izayoi's technique of solving the riddles in the Gift Games, as seen in volume 4. Also she was able to figure out the legend regarding the will-o-wisps and their connection to the community with the same name as well as being knowledgeable in how the phylogenetic tree works. Her intelligence is shown to be possibly on the same level as Izayoi. During her time in Little Garden she begins to show an improvement in both her way of thinking and in her own self esteem, growing more confident with herself. Background Yō was bedridden for most of her life due to a weak physical constitution. However, she was frequently visited by her father, who told her stories of his travels. One day he gave her the gift Tree which granted her the ability to talk to animals and take on their traits. This gave her the ability to finally walk and interact with society. However, the friends she made did not believe her when she told them of her ability to speak to animals or even of the exploits of her father such as the Gryphon story and she gradually redrew further into the animal kingdom for her friends. Her father promised her that they would go on an adventure shortly after she was released from the hospital. But on the date he promised, which was two years later, he never came to pick her up. Part 1 Volume 1 Yō arrived alongside Izayoi and Asuka in the world of Little Garden, being summoned by a letter sent by Black Rabbit. She introduced herself to the others while drying of Calico Cat' fur with a cloth. Shortly after Izayoi and Asuka revealed they noticed a person hiding from them, Yō revealed that she could smell the person. Once Black Rabbit was driven out from her hiding spot by Izayoi, Yō was the second to chase after her, hoping from one tree to the next with incredible acrobatic skills. Once she realized the girl was a rabbit, Yō pulled on one of the ears to sate her curiosity, her actions followed by the other two. Black Rabbit introduced herself and began explaining the world of Little Garden along with the Gift Games. When the explanations were finished, Yō was invited to play a small game, and while she developed a tactic to ensure her victory, it was unable to be practiced as Izayoi's method secured her and Asuka's victory. Excited about this new world, Yō followed the moon rabbit to the leader of her community. Though once it was revealed Izayoi went missing, Yō revealed that she noticed and decided not to say anything as it was too much of a bother. Black Rabbit headed off after Izayoi, leaving Yō and Asuka with Jin Russell. Jin took them to a cafe where Yō reveals a small portion of her power; the ability to understand animals. Asuka's compliment was meat with Yō questioning the other girl's power. Before Yō could get an answer they were interrupted by the appearance of Galdo Gasper. There Yō and Asuka learned the truth regarding why they were summoned; because the community that summoned them was in need of help. Yō originally came to Little Garden to have friends, and by making one through Asuka, had decided to join the No Names and decline Galdo's offer to join his community. Yō stopped him from harming anyone, and agreed to participate in a gift game against Garo. Yō follows the others to the Eyes shop and meets Shiroyasha. When she found out that Shiroyasha was the "Strongest Host", Yō wanted to challenge her. Shiroyasha summoned a Game Board representing the White Night, shocking Yō. In the end the girl decided to follow Izayoi's example and let Shiroyasha test them. The moment the Gryphon appeared Yō was the first to try out the game. Yō introduced herself to the Gryphon named Gry, intriguing the beast a bit at how she spoke to him. Yō pitched the idea to the Gryphon; if she could not ride on him throughout the entire race then he was allowed to eat her. Amused by her proposal Gry let her participate in the game. Yō had difficulty staying on the Gryphon's back, but her determination to be friends with him got her through the game. Yō fell off of the Gryphon's back, but demonstrated the power she obtained from him. Shortly afterwards Yō was given a Card to hold her Gifts. The Names left the Eyes shop and traveled back to the HQ of the community. Yō was surprised by the grounds being so desolate. Yō was there when the Water Tree was placed on the pedestal and caused water to overflow in the canals. Later she joined Asuka and Black Rabbit in the Bath, Calico Cat with her as well. The three had a small chat until they left to get new clothes. Yō however continued to wear the clothes that she had on when she first arrived. ' ' The next day the Names traveled to the Residential District of Garo to challenge Galdo. However upon arriving they learned that the district was transformed into a jungle and that they had to use a specified Gift to defeat him. Yō went inside the district with Asuka and Jin, using her heightened sense of smell to locate Galdo within his manor. Upon entering the room he was located in, Yō was shocked to learn Galdo became a white tiger. She decided to fight the now demon tiger herself and bought time for Asuka and Jin to escape. Grabbing the silver cross sword that was embedded into the wall, Yō fought Galdo. Sadly she was unable to win and forced to retreat herself as she had taken a large wound on her arm. Yō found Asuka and Jin and ended up apologizing for not defeating him. Once she did she collapsed from the blood loss. After the game Black Rabbit took Yō back to the Name headquarters. Yō remained sleeping through the events with Leticia and the meeting with Perseus, but awoke some time later to give cookies to the arguing Asuka and Black Rabbit. The cookies were baked by the children of the community and Yō was asked to deliver it to them. Yō discusses with Black Rabbit and Asuka about how to rescue Leticia, but upon realizing the only way to do so would take years, began brainstorming another way. The girls were interrupted by the arrival of Izayoi who delivered a special present to Black Rabbit; the Gifts that let the Names challenge Perseus. Yō was fit to join the game and was given the task of luring out the men wearing the of Hades which allowed for invisibility so that Izayoi and Jin could get the gifts. Originally she had difficult when a soldier wearing the original and not a copy joined the battle, but she was able to utilize Echolocation to give Izayoi, who was wearing a replica helmet, the chance to land a successful punch on the individual. Yō remained by herself to fight off the rest of the soldiers while Izayoi and Jin moved on to fight Laius. When Laius activated Algol, Yō became a victim of Algol's Petrification, thus turning to stone. The Names won the battle and earned the rights to own Leticia. However the problem children decided that Leticia would be their maid. As justification Yō declared she was turned to stone for the vampire. Afterwards, the Names gathered outside to have a small victory party/welcoming party for Izayoi, Asuka and Yō. In the end Yō watched as the Perseus constellation was removed from the sky, marveling at the sight. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:No Names A certain normal day in Little Garden (Short Story) Volume 2 Yō and Lily awoke Asuka to inform her about the letter from Eyes, and shortly after went to locate Izayoi in the Library. The letter was an invite to Salamandra's of the Fire Dragon Festival. Originally Jin and Black Rabbit hid the letter but Yō found it and so the three problem children decide to go regardless of Jin's wishes. At the same time they leave a letter for Black Rabbit challenging her to a game; if they cannot find her before sunset then they will leave the community. Yō and the others arrived at the cafe and discussed the plans to get to the North Side, but became interested when she learned that the only means would be the Astral Gate as the Little Garden had the surface area of a star and thus was impossible to walk the distance. And without money they could not take the Gate, as such everyone went to Shiroyasha under the pretense of her being the one to send the letter asking for them, so she should be the one to take them. The former Lord explained about how Salamandra was shifting power to a new leader, hence the reason for the festival. Shiroyasha asked the Names to join the festival with her, but before she could go into specifics as to why, Yō stopped her and asked how long the explanation would take. At the eagerness of the Problem Children, Shiroyasha took the group to the North Side. Transporting everyone in the room to a connection Thousand Eye base in the North Side's city, the group enjoys the sight of the different culture momentarily before realizing Black Rabbit had caught up to them. Though Izayoi manages to escape with Asuka, Yō doesn't get away and is caught by the moon rabbit. Yō and Shiroyasha spoke regarding Black Rabbit and the Gift game <>. Shiroyasha explaind that it was a gift game that took place during festivals where Creation-Type gifts like Tree are displayed during games. Yō decides to enter, and even asks if the Gift that is offered as the winning prize would be enough to make amends with Black Rabbit. Shiroyasha confirms it will be. Yō defeats a Stonewall giant manipulated by the Eater community, thus advancing to the finals. Later on in the day Yō joined Asuka, Shiroyasha and Black Rabbit in the Eyes hot spring before joining Izayoi and Jin for a meeting regarding the game. Yō asked about her opponents in the finals, but was told that she could only learn the names of those participating, those being Will-o-Wisp and Rattenfanger. This caused a shift to the conversation regarding the Pied Piper of Hamlin and the possibility of the Lord prophecised to appear being part of a certain community that was defeated. The next day Yō was matched up against the Will-o-Wisp's community members, Ayesha and Jack-O-Lantern. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:No Names Finding the answer to the Golden Plate Mystery Candle, Omelette Cake and Ghost Town Volume 3 Volume 4 A Tea Gathering (Short Story) Lily's Big Adventure (Short Story) The coin of the Stymphalian birds (Short Story) Volume 5 Kuro Usagi's Tea Party with the Outlanders Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Part 2 Abilities and Gift Gifts '''[ Genome Tree ]: A creation-type Gift. Yō has the Gift to communicate with animals and use the abilities/characteristics of the species she has befriended by sampling and recreating them as her own. Her gift comes from a small circular wooden medallion given to her by her father that has the Tree of Life, the evolution of life and the system of the life cycle, carved into it. Shiroyasha has commented that Yō's father must have been a great genius to be able to carve the Tree of Life onto such a small circular medallion. Later, it is revealed that it was not carved by her father but the Dystopia Demon Lord. *'Animal Communication': Yō has shown to be able to understand a wide array of animals and Eudemons, such as Calico Cat and Gry. *'Animal Mimicry': Yō has been shown to use various abilities similar to animals. To use the abilities/characteristics of animals and allow the body to change by using genes of animals she has sampled enabling the creation of new DNA structures, thereby resulting in the creation of new abilities. **'Animal - Cheetah - Enhanced Speed:' Yō has been shown to imitate the speed of a Cheetah (around 60 mp/h). Now that she's faster than this at her base level she doesn't seem to use this ability. **'Animal - Elephant - Enhanced Strength:' Yō has shown to imitate the strength of an elephant (around 10 tons). However she doesn't use this ability anymore due to her Celtic Titan enhanced strength. **'Animal - Bat - Echolocation:' Yō has been shown to be capable of imitating the ability of echolocation of a bat. This grants her limited night vision, and sonar abilities. **'2nd Gen. Eudemon - Gryphon - Flight:' Yō has shown to imitate the flight gift of a Gryphon. This grants her the gift of flight, by running of controlled air currents. She can reach impressive speeds by doing so. **'Animal - Elephant - Weight:' Yō has been shown to imitate the weight of an elephant (around 10 tons). **'2nd Gen. Eudemon - Celtic Titan - Enhanced Strength:' Yō has shown to imitate the strength of a Celtic Titan. This grants her monstrous levels of strength. She has shown to be capable of greatly bruising Saurian Demon King, defeating monsters said to be as sturdy as steel with a single strike. **'2nd Gen. Eudemon - Hippocampi - Water Walking:' Yō has shown to imitate the water walking gift of a Hippocampi. This grants her the gift of water walking (kinda), by walking on pressurized water controlled by herself. She however has not been shown to have mastered this power. *'Power-Granting Animal-Themed Equipment:' Yō has been shown to create equipment with abilities based on that of animals she has befriended. These are mostly high level Eudemons and even a few legendary species (i.e.. Kirin, Great Garuda). **'2nd Gen. Eudemon - Pegasus-Themed - Armor Boots:' Yō has been shown to create a pair of Pegasus-themed boots, which she usually uses with her power of flight from a Gryphon. It grants her much higher speed as well a greater control over her body while flying. It also greatly increases her leg kicking power and speed. **'King of the Lightning Spirits - Kirin-Themed - Trident:' Yō has been shown to create a Kirin-themed trident, which is capable of defeating very powerful opponents in a single shot of the lightning element. It has defeated even a Hippogryph (a 3rd gen. Eudemon that has the lightning element) with a single attack. **'2nd Gen. Eudemon - Fire Rat-Themed - Leather Lamellar Armor:' Yō has been shown to create Salamander/Rat or "Fire Rat"-themed leather lamellar armor that is capable of nullifying most fire attacks including Ignis Fatuus (a hell fire of sorts) by Willa-the-Ignis-Fatuus. However it has no offensive capabilities. **'2nd Gen. Eudemon - Gryphon-Themed - Armor Talon Boots:' Yō has been shown to be capable of creating a pair of Gryphon-themed talon boots. They are very sturdy and can even hurt the 4th floor Demon Lord by the name of Maxwell. **'3rd Gen. Eudemon - Marchosias - Clawed-Wing Armor Boots:' Yō has shown to be capable of creating a pair of Marchosias-themed boots, which is capable of shooting blasts of fire. The size and intensity range from simple fireballs to a flaming tempest. ** Divine Beast - Great Garuda - Winged Armor: Yō has been shown to be capable of creating a "Great" Garuda-themed armor, which is capable of using the purifying flames of the "Great" Garuda to completely annihilate her foes. It can also fly. It has very good defense bit it constantly damages her while she uses it and when Yō used this equipment she lost her other abilities including her ability to walk. *'Befriending - Power-Boost:' Each time Yō befriends any being that is either an animal, Eudemon, or a Divine Beast she gets stronger based on the power of the said animal or Eudemon. Currently her power (physical stats and senses besides her sense of hearing) is above that Black Rabbit who is extremely powerful physically and it wouldn't be inaccurate to put her in 2nd in terms of power in the No Name's behind Sakamaki Izayoi. *'Healing - Power-Boost:' Each time Yō has been damaged severely she becomes more powerful. It most likely has something to do with evolution, as to compensate for her lack of strength at the time. *'Animal-Like Senses:' Yō has proven to have incredible senses of sight (night vision, and the range and clarity of an eagle), hearing (enhanced range and clarity), smell (largely enhanced range and clarity), and taste (enhanced clarity and pallet). She is even capable of sensing the location of where Maxwell was going to teleport by sensing a little ways into the future. Though she can only do this for 3 seconds at a time before taking a split second pause. Former- It is the gift that keeps her from becoming a chimera by the the use of Genome Tree. It has been stated that the Gift originated from her mother. Currently there is speculation that the source of the gift is also the Dystopia Demon Lord. Natural Abilities Keen Intellect: Yō has shown to be a gifted individual and a rather fast learner, being able to pick up on Izayoi's logic applying skills and use them to solve the Gift Game of Volume 4. She has also shown to understand the phylogenetic tree greatly to be able to combine animal DNA to form various combinations in order to fight. Skilled Combatant: Yō has shown to be a rather skilled combatant, being able to use her powers to even defeat physically superior foes, such as Graiya, Maxwell, and simultaneously 2 of the Two-Headed Dragon "Clones" of Azi Dakaha's blood. Trivia *She stars as the cover girl of Volume 3 *She is from the timeline of 2XXX *Yō's image song is titled "Sincerely" and is Track 19 on the Sound Community I OST soundtrack. *Yō has made friends with a sparrow, a bush warbler, a cuckoo, a penguin, a dolphin, a cat, a dog, a bat, an elephant, a Gryphon, Hippocampi, and many other animals that she has on private contacts. *In the light novels Yō was the one to explain bits about Perseus, but that role was given to Izayoi in the anime. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:No Names